


a moon cannot orbit a star

by SkyRose



Series: Femslash Ficlets [8]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Every inch of Minn-Erva was blue, to Vers' amazement.





	a moon cannot orbit a star

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "blue" at femslashficlets.

Minn-Erva’s dark eyes stared down at Vers, who was sat between her bare blue legs. Her blue lips were agape, blue chest heaving as Vers licked at her. Every inch of her was blue, to Vers' amazement. Outside and inside. Even when Vers gripped her thighs to hard, blue blood seeped out. Minn-Erva was as cool, calm, and mysterious as the heavenly skies her skin matched. She was like a moon.

Vers was not dipped in blue like Minn-Erva. Her lips were pink and when she bit them they dripped red. She was angry, chatty, and annoying. Her fists burned with ferocity and without subtly. She was like a burning star.

**Author's Note:**

> :) My [dreamwidth](https://skyrosebud.dreamwidth.org/) // My [ Always up for a chat!](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/)


End file.
